Birds :A Warcraft Love Story
by BloodelfRaquel
Summary: Zinstraza, 18 year blood elf ,a civilian already trained to be a rogue but is grounded with her family because of the low pay and work. But she comes across Oranian, a traveling mage. When she thought she would never see him again, he came for her at the right time when something goes wrong. In this story she brings out herself, her un-explored emotions, and her new begginings.
1. Chapter 1 ORANIAN

Chapter1 **ORANIAN**

Every body grows up fast here. There's barely any room for a normal life now. Years of corruption while soon follow. Now at 18, I learned everything I need to serve my faction and Azeroth. And may I become better at being a rogue with my years that follow. I handle my responsibilities and understand the means of how lucky I am to be a civilian who now has proper training. But even now, I cannot dare to leave home. Theres not enough money to go around and my father needs an extra hand for his work on the farm till my little sister, Eliza, becomes a young lady. I have no choice to stay here for my family.

I grab the last ripe apple from out withering apple tree. One by one, leaves fall and drift with the wind. Fall is slowly creeping here, and times will get harder. I run inside our small wooden cottage and place the small woven basket down. I place that apples one by one in a ceramic bowl that lays on the counter. I peered at the 3 loafs of bread that will hopefully last us for the next few weeks. No mold. I sigh in relief. "Did you get the apples?" A young squeaky voice asked me. Eliza, of course. I did not realize she was watching me this whole time. I handed her a random apple form the bowl into her small cupped hands. She pranced to the front exit. Probably to climb a tree and eat it there. I turned back a pushed the bowl against the wall. "Zin, I know it's getting dark but can you take the last few bottles of milk to that young lady, Hadley, in Silvermoon?" My father suddenly behind me holding another woven basket. I have not been in Silvermoon for months. I couldn't possibly remember where Miss Hadley was. "I barely know my way around," I reply hesitantly. He handed me that basket ignoring my small "no". "You're old enough and I think you can handle this small task. Because I got some work to do before it gets dark. Love you." He slowly walks out. Silvermoon is filled and since I haven't been there in such a long time, I bet then and there that it will take me hours to find this woman. I put on my black cloak on and perched that hood on my head. I headed out before the last minute.

I hold the basket my hands and slowly follow the path of rock to Silvermoon. I watch the trees sway slowly with the leaves as their drifting away with the wind. It was getting colder than I thought it would be. I see the golden entrance to Silvermoon. I think back about Hadley. She was sweet and young. She always over worked. I heard she was once a warlock. One of the greatest in fact. But a greedy demon of some sort took her power somehow for his own. I wonder if she regained her power? Will she? I walk down the streets of Silvermoon awkwardly as I see un-familliar blood elves walk with others. I peer into one doorway with translucent curtains. I see a woman cling her glass with a man laughing her heart out. It came to me I haven't laughed like that or felt that joy in months. If possible, years. I love my family, or at least I think I do, but we don't have family dinners or spend decent time with one another. It seems to alien to me now. Even love. At times, curiosity takes over me about this subject but I push it away to the back of my head. I see a more elder woman blood elf talk to another but it was getting late so I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me miss?" I ask politely. I bit my lip as I see the sun go down slowly. "Do you know where the shop of Hadley Kealtholos is?" I look down till she turned to me. I hoped for a real answer- not a scowl like I have been getting from the guards. They were no help. "Why yes actually, she is down that road in the Bazaar to the right." She smiled at me. I sigh of relief came over me. I put my hand on my chest, "Thank you madam your help was greatly appreciated!" And I scurried off the shop. I was outside of the doorway hoping it was Hadley's general store. I cautiously take a step and and observed the room. "Hadley?" A small silence came upon the room."Yes?" A woman's voice said so suddenly. Hadley's head perched out of a pantry. I raised the basket."This is some milk that Mister Alex that is meant to be delivered today." I reply. She paced towards me and grabbed the basket. "Oh yes almost forgot about this! Thank Zinstraza."As she put down the basket on top of some wooden boxes she turned her head towards me. "Its been a while hasn't it my dear! You've grown since I last seen you." She smiled. She have me a soft hug, and smiled. "You must hurry before it gets dark!" She let go over me and held the door open before she shuts her door. I walk out of the shop not turning back and gazed at the sky. I see the moon gleam is silver light towards the city and the stars twinkling around its light. And it has gotten much, much colder. Despite how freezing I was, I panicked and paced. I have no money for an inn and I am not allowed out in Eversong where I live. Guards will take it that I am a civilian. There is no dagger on me. I stare at the benches surrounding the flowing fountain of water. I sighed. I had no other choice. I crawled on the the stiff uncomfortable bench hoping guards wont grab me while I sleep and throw me in a dungeon for a week. I rapped my cloak around me as I shivered. I face towards the bench hoping my presence won't be obvious. After ten minutes I closed my eyes in to sleep.

Suddenly, a strong poking of some stick gestured on my shoulder. I opened my eyes quickly. I'm caught. I faced the guards as one pulls up his staff. I breath in and out ignoring how cold I felt and the adrenaline rushing to my head. I wait for them to say some thing to me when finally one said, "Miss you must have a building to sleep in tonight. It is not allowed for these benches to be beds." I tried to see there faces but I could only see their silouettes formed in the moons light. "No money? Hm." The other said not surprised. He grabbed me by one arm not even the slightest of what you call genital. They waited for me to say something as they hovered over me. I might be stuck in a dungeon! Who knows for how long! What would father do? _I'm a failure _I say to myself. Right when the guards start dragging me forward with them and young mans voice spoke. I did not look to see the strangers face. "She's with me." The stranger put his arm around me. His touch shocked my body a little. "I have been looking all over for you...sister," He finally said. I could see what he was doing for me. The guards look at me suspiciously. I smile at them. And the stranger began to guide out of the guards sight into a alley. I did not breath one inch of air and walked like a stick. He let go of me and lighted a ball of golden light in his hand. He was not a guard. If to be a class you can roam around freely, whenever. But who knows what this man will do to me. I look up to see his face. He observes me while I do the same. He is handsome at that, his brown hair in a loose ponytail that slayed on one of his broad shoulders. His face was masculine but gentle. He was taller then me by a few inches and he was covered in heavy bronze and red robe. His golden eyes seemed to sparkle as he observes my face. I lean back a little to keep a distance form the stranger. "Well, now that I got out of the mess," he started. He looked around, guessing to see if any guards are eavesdropping he continued, "I want to reassure you that I will not hurt you." Either he can read minds or he can tell that I am way to tense to be comfortable. To avoid it getting awkward I get myself to speak, "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do if I was stuck in the dungeon for who knows how long." He studies me once more, and replies, "I know we just met, but I hate for you to get caught again, but you should sleep at my place for the night." He offers a hand for me to take but I was hesitant. How can I trust someone I just met? I don't even know his name. "I insist," he assures me. _Don't be rude he basically saved you from trouble _I thought. I take his hand and he guides me out of the alley to the streets. We got to an apartment in walk of the elders across a shop. He opens the door and guides me in. I stand next to the doorway as he closes the door. I study the room. The small apartment was beautifully furnished. The couch and furniture a rich purple in the living room space open with a kitchen. The tiled floors golden brown and one room separated in a small hallway. "Sadly, I have no guest room, so if don't mind you can sleep on the couch." I nod. "Anything will do, thank you." I'd rather be here than out there. I untie my cloak and reveal my hair. He gladly takes it and lays it nicely folded on one chair. He walks down the small hall and opens the door. Before he could close the door he began, "I'm Oranian, if you must know." He smiled. "Zinstraza," I reply. "Beautiful name," he finally said and closed the door to his bedroom. He has an overwhelming sense of charm. I begin feel as if there are birds in my stomach flying and singing a beautiful song. I creep on the couch, which was very comfortable to my surprise, and lay my head my on a small rich purple pillow with woven gold detailing. I wrap my hands to my neck protectively and flutter my eyes closed. Quickly, I fell into a deep sleep.

Something is chasing me. It's dark, I feel blind. I cannot see. Black tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I felt unwanted. Not loved or cared for. But I was wanted for prey. To rape and kill. It seems never ending as if the black surrounded me lasts forever. I was aware that I could trip or fall down a cliff unknowingly. But I had no choice to run. Whispers fill my head, doubting that I can save my own life, knowing that it is the end. Love and hope were lost. Screams of women came, and flashes and visions of demons I have never seen before came to me. I did not want to see these things. I wanted to see what was in front of me. I wanted to see who or thing that was chasing me. And, not to my surprise, I trip and fall. I panic and grind my nails to the ground as I try to get up. My hope was lost. And something devoured me. Before I could see what happened to me soft comforting noises catch my ear. "Shh..." like my mother would do when I was five. My hands feel cupped into one others. It was blurry but I could see. Oranian holding my wrapped hands in one hand and holding a wet rag gentally to my head in the other. I felt cold but his hands felt warm. "Shh..." he whispered. I breath heavily. My nightmares come, but there was nothing that vivid before. I relax my tense hands in his. I notice how small my hands were to his. I felt protected but worried, I barely know Oranian. Why did not just wake me up? Why is he doing this for me? The birds are coming back as I look at his face , even in this state. His expression seems as if he cares and worries. But is he annoyed? Did I disturb him from sleep? "I-I..," My mouth is dry as I stutter at my words. He reaches behind him and holds a gold goblet of water. He held on to my shoulder when he props me up. He basically held the cup for me as I drank the the whole thing. I felt kind of embarrassed. I do not want to appear as if I want this attention because I do, my father doesn't bother to comfort me because it's like a daily routine. I don't want him to feel as if he's entitled to comfort me. I'm just a stranger named Zinstraza. He held my shaking hands still. "I didn't mean-I should have told you." I finally said looking down at my bare feet. (He took off my boots for me?) He managed to lock eyes with mine. Not awkward, just slow. "You mean this happens a lot?" He asked. Does he really care? I break eye contact and take my hands away from his. I rub my hand on my shoulder. "Thank you fro everything . How can I repay you?" I ignored the question. My nightmares felt as if they were personal. I never really explained my dreams to anyone. "You don't, everything was my pleasure." He replies and stood up. He walks quickly to the kitchen and he grabs a tray of two plates filled with eggs, bread, and ham. "You must eat," he said. I felt spoilt. Ham was expensive, or at least to me. But I didn't want to be rude and say no. The eggs were already good. He put down the tray on his glass coffee table across from and gestured a plate to me. I look at him for approval and he seemed eager for me to eat the meal. I grab the plate and held it on my lap. It felt awkward now. I felt him looking at me. "These eggs are perfection," I say. "So tell me, why have I not seen you before?" He asked curiously. I snatched a egg in my mouth. I breath and began, " I live in Eversong, I usually don't come here, my father does, he sells milk at the general shop in the Bazaar. Yesterday he made me run the errand for him but it turns out I came to late." He nods in understandment. "What about you?" He continued. Theres really not much to know about me. I never really thought of 'me'. "I pretty much work all day on the farm, and take care of my younger sister." He raises an eyebrow. "Hobbies? Training?" I sighed. "Rogue, as of now I'm not allowed to go out and do what I wish to do with everything on stake for my family. It feels forever since I actually got to do anything fun, or let alone love. There's no time for adventure." I explain. He took my empty plate with his and stacked them on the counter. "Rogue. Wow. It's hard I heard. But there's always time for adventure." I shook my head. "Not when there's not a lot of money to go around." He sighed and smoothed out his fluffy white robe as he leaned on the counter "I like to travel, that is what I do, I serve as a mage, my favorite continent would be Northrend. Even when corrupted...it's beautiful." He said slowly. "I came here for a break, lucky for you I got a little late, and I couldn't help but notice you and the guards." He chuckles to himself. I smile and admire him. His grin soon disappears as he looks at me. Its like we stare at each other for seconds but it has seemed like eons. I stay calm but tense. It was quiet. But I break it, disappointed in myself. I don't wish to go home but I can't imagine how mad my father will be. "I should go." I say quietly. He nods once. I pick up the cloak and wrap the black strings around my neck. I felt him behind, our bodies barely touching, taking the strings and fastening them into a bow around my neck for me. Feeling his breath in my hair. The birds are coming back. I was afraid to turn around, for I might intrude my and his personal space. But I turned cautiously to make eye contact with him. Probably for the last time. I look up at him, "Again, I appreciate everything." I smile lightly. He opens the door for me and I take one step at a time. Hoping he will say something before I go. "Don't get lost!" He yells. I giggle and turn around remembering his face. His name. His favorite place and his soothing voice. The birds are gone.


	2. Chapter 2 AMBUSHED

Chapter 2 **AMBUSHED**

I walked down that paved rock roads back to home. But I had so many questions. No little answer. I rub my hands creating heat as I blew my warm breath as my fingers slowly turn in to ice. I had all my To Do list planned out when I get home. I need to get everything done before night falls again. And to gain fathers respect again. I worry, what should I expect when I get back home? I have never been in a situation like this. Passing tree by tree, I still think about him. Oranian. I reached home, breathing in, hoping for forgiveness. I opened the door and crept in inside. I look over my shoulder and there was my father with his hands on his face, hat on the table. "Do you know how scared I was?" He murmured. I pursed my lips. When he gets angry, it becomes overwhelming. "I was worried my milk wouldn't be there on time!" He sounded ridiculous. This kind of disciplining, im used too. It was silent but began with assurment, "The milk was delivered." I realized that he never really cared about me, just the stupid milk. I did not feel guilty. I did the job well and it is finished. I did not bother to tell him about Oranian. The sad part was, my father has a hard time trusting me. Yet he gives me responsibilities and I finish them by his order. I keep quiet as I walk into the room I share with Eliza. She I guess is running around and climbing trees. The afternoon sun slowly seeped away from the sky, faster than I hoped. After milking the cow, feeding the pigs, with doing what I was needed to do, night followed. I crept on my bed not bothering to change in to my robe. Or dinner. I was exhausted and cold. I sat up and looked at the wooden ceiling. Following the lines and abrasions carved naturally by nature, waiting for Eliza to come in and get in to bed for me to know if she was okay. I was also scared the same dream would come back. I tried to keep my eyes open but haziness overwhelmed me.

Gunshots. Screaming. And order in an unfamiliar tongue casted from outside my window. I looked around, my candle has burnt out. I seek from a form of a body in Eliza's bed, but nothing. I became worried as I sat up. I whipped my head around the room. I was tempted to look out the window but afraid what I would see. _This has to be a dream. _Suddenly my window breaks and shatters across the room. One piece scratches my face barely. My heart beats a thousand time faster. Hungry scourge crawled in from my window. I open the door quickly. _Run. _Wheres Eliza? Father? I breathed as I search the house. I opened a door as I hear more hoarse screeching. I almost died. My heart stopped. A tear filled my eye. I watch as my sister and father being eaten by cannibal scourge I wanted to scream, yell and fight but I was defenseless. Scourge already spotted me. And they were already dead. But if my father were here he would want me to run for my life. _Run_. I raced the scourge for shelter. A whole stampede of the came crawling down Elwyn. The dead scar has gotten out of control. But I didn't think I just ran. My tears swept away by air as adrenaline powered my legs. _Don't trip. Don't fall. _It feels like my dream has became real. I could see though. I watch the ground and I step one foot after the other rapidly. To my small relief, I see the gates to Silvermoon. I run a little faster as I felt scourge approaching behind me, chasing another meal. My face fell flat on the ground. _The gates right there you idiot,move! _A hungry growl came over me. As I see hunches of scourge pass me and others watch me in hunger. I scoot back but they circled me. I felt as if in seconds, my body will be eaten. I close my eyes, I did not want to see my own death. But it wasn't me to decide, I passed out anyway.


End file.
